kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
City of Angels
City of Angels is a world in Kingdom Hearts II ½ ''and [[Kingdom Hearts III ½|''Kingdom Hearts III ½]].'' Story Kingdom Hearts II ½ First Visit The first visit follows the 1984 film ''The Terminator. Sora, Donald and Goofy enter the world and rescue Kyle Reese from some Heartless. After learning about each others' missions, they decide to team up. They go to the Tech Noir club, where they rescue Sarah Connor from the attacking Terminator. After they leave, Pete appears and attempts to reprogram the Terminator using the forces of darkness. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Reese and Sarah take refuge at a hotel where they tell and incredulous Sarah everything about what is doing on. The following morning, Sarah calls her mother, but this is actually the Terminator imitating her mother's voice. Soon after, Pete shows up at their hideout with the reprogrammed Terminator. However, he quickly loses control over the Terminator which chases Sora and the others into a factory where it is finally defeated. Afterwards, Donald takes a photograph of Sarah which reveals the Gate to a new world. Second visit The second visit follows the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Upon returning, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at the Pescadera mental facility. There, they meet Dr. Silberman and learn that Sarah Connor is being held there. After arguing with him, they encounter Sarah, John Connor and the reprogrammed Terminator being chased by the T-1000. Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Terminator hold off the T-1000 while Sarah and John escape. Later, Hades appears at the facility and reprograms the T-1000. Learning about the existence of a Cyberdyne facility and the impending Judgement Day, Sora and the others decide to destroy it. The Terminator initially refuses, but then reveals it is programmed to take orders from John Connor and Sora. At the Cyberdyne facility, Sora and the others fight off hordes of Heartless summoned by Hades before managing to plant a bomb and destroy the facility. Afterwards, Hades reappears and calls the reprogrammed T-1000 to attack. aiding it by summoning a giant flying Heartless called Firestorm. The Firestorm and the T-1000 chase Sora and company into a steel mill. The T-1000 is initially defeated after freezing in spilled liquid nitrogen and being subsequently shattered by the Keyblade, but Hades uses his fire powers to melt the shards, allowing the T-1000 to reform. After the T-1000 is finally defeated, the Terminator reveals that in order to fully prevent Judgement Day, he must be destroyed as well. Reluctantly, John and Sora lower him into the furnace. Third visit The third visit follows the 2003 film Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. Returning a second time, Sora, Donald and Goofy are surprised to meet an adult John Connor trapped in an animal clinic. After meeting Kate Brewster, they are attacked by the T-X. They are rescued by another reprogrammed Terminator. Later, Maleficent appears to reprogram the T-X, but she discovers Skynet has already programmed it to go after Sora, Donald and Goofy in addition to its other targets, probably due to their past interferences. It is revealed that the events during Sora's previous visit only postponed Judgement Day, and that it will occur in hours. In a last attempt to stop it, they head for Cyber Research Systems where Kate's father, Robert Brewster, is developing it. First, they stop at Sarah Connor's grave to collect weapons. There, Maleficent summons a giant Heartless called Giant Zombie which attacks Sora and the others along with the T-X. At CRS, Sora and the others are just too late to stop Skynet from being turned online. As various prototype Terminators begin attacking everyone, Maleficent uses the forces of darkness to reprogram the "good" Terminator and turn it on Sora and his friends. After fighting it, they manage to undo Maleficent's corruption and flee to Crystal Peak, where John believes they'll find Skynet's system core. At Crystal Peak, the T-X reappears for one final battle. After defeating it, the Terminator helps Sora and the others into the complex. A furious Maleficent appears and destroys the Terminator for interfering. Later, Sora and the others discover there is no system core - the complex is a fall-out shelter. As Judgement Day begins, Sora, Donald and Goofy must say goodbye to John and Kate. Fourth visit The fourth visit follows the 2009 film Terminator Salvation. Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in a changed world - Judgement Day has left things in ruins. They are quickly attacked by Heartless and scouting T-600's. Running into Marcus Wright and a young Kyle Reese, they decide to head for the Resistance HQ to reunite with John and Kate. They come across Pete, who is fleeing from a giant Harvester machine. After fighting the Harvester and the Mototerminators it releases, Reese is kidnapped to Skynet Central. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Marcus head for the Resistance HQ, where Marcus is revealed to be a cyborg. They also meet John and Kate again, who reveal that the Heartless and Skynet are fighting for control over the world. John doesn't trust Marcus, but decides to take him to Skynet Central. Being a cyborg, Skynet thinks he is one of its Terminators, allowing him to bypass security. Near Skynet Central, Sora, Donald, Goofy and John are attacked by Heartless which are summoned by Pete, who hopes to turn Marcus into one. In Skynet Central, Sora and the others fight off Heartless and T-600's in the search for Reese. Pete ambushes them, but is brushed aside by a prototype T-800 (the original Terminator) which fights Sora and the others. After defeating it, they rescue Reese and flee Skynet Central. Kingdom Hearts III ½ Sora's visit to City of Angels in KHIII ½ ''is based on the 2015 film ''Terminator: Genisys. Characters *The Terminator (Josh Robert Thompsen) *John Connor (Jimmy Bennett (young) & Nick Stahl (adult)) *Sarah Connor (Amelia Clarke) *Marcus Wright (James Arnold Taylor) *Kyle Reese (Michael Biehn (adult)) & Quinton Flynn (young)) *Kate Brewster (Eliza Schneider) *T-1000 (Chris Edgerly) *T-X(Kristanna Loken) *T-3000 (Jason Clarke) *Robert Brewster (David Andrews) *Dr. Peter Silberman (Earl Boen) *Dr. Miles Bennett Dyson Boss themes First Visit *Terminator - Shrouding Dark Cloud *The Terminator in the truck - The Corrupted *Terminator endoskeleton- Squirming Evil Second visit *T-1000 and Firestorm - The Deep End *T-1000 - The Encounter Third visit *T-X and Giant Zombie - Destiny's Force *Terminator - Shrouding Dark Cloud *T-X- Squirming Evil Fourth visit *Harvester and Mototerminators - Destiny's Force *Hunter-Killer - The Deep End *Terminator - Squirming Evil Quotes First Visit (Sora and Reese have explained their missions to each other) Kyle Reese: Your mission is as important as mine''.'' Sora (to Sarah Connor): Come with us if you want to live. Pete (confronts the Terminator): So you're a robot from the future, eh? Sure ain't too bright! I've got a much better purpose for you! (Terminator ignores him and walks away) Hey, come back here! I'm talking to you, muscle bot! Sarah Connor: '(''to Reese) So, you're from the future... (to Sora, Donald and Goofy) ...you three are aliens or something, and there's a killer robot after me. Right. '''Sora: I've fought countless Heartless and Nobodies before. I can beat a robot! Kyle Reese: Arrogance will only get you so far. Kyle Reese: So you're leading these Heartless creatures? Pete: You bet I am! And you nimrods aren't gonna stop me! This world will be taken by the darkness and become part of Maleficent's empire! Kyle Reese (raises shotgun): I don't think so! Pete: Well, then show me whatcha got! (summons Heartless) (Terminator's truck crashes into a gas station and explodes) Sora: Hey Pete! Looks like your Terminator can go to the scrapheap. Second visit Donald (in Pescadera): Better be careful. The sign outside says it's a nuthouse! Dr. Peter Silberman: She believes that a machine called a Terminator was sent back in time to assassinate her. Because her then unborn son, now aged ten, would supposedly become the leader of the Resistance in the future, when the world is taken over by machines. And there’s also this whole business about evil creatures called Heartless that are born from the darkness in people’s hearts, and are going about turning people into more of them and eating their hearts! I’ve seen intricate delusions, but this is brilliant! I could make a carreer out of this woman! Hades (appears at Pescadera and sees Silberman): Good night, Doctor. Say, you wouldn't know where I could find a certain Terminator, would you? Dr. Peter Silberman: I……uh………it……Terminator… Hades: Jeez Louise, I've gotten more out of floating souls in the Styx. Anyhow... Hades (confronts T-1000): Now, my dear metallic friend, I believe I have some names to add to your hitlist. T-1000: My mission parameters are clear. I don't take orders from you. Hades: Whoa, a robot with an attitude. I like that. Hades (to the stoic T-1000): You do realize AI stands for Artificial INTELLIGENCE, don't you? (no response) Is this an audience or a mosaïc? Ah, never mind. I’ll get those Connor nitwits before you come near them, anyway. Now if only you had a heart… You’d make one mother of a Heartless. Oh, well… So many to terminate, so little time. Get busy, toaster boy. (leaves, passing a terrified Silberman) What are YOU looking at? Sarah Connor (at a locked door): We need an access code to unlock this door. Donald: 'Let me try mine. (''zaps panel with Thunder) '''Goofy: It's Hades! Hades: Whoa there, leave the introductions to the professional.. Hades, Lord of the Dead, how you all doing? Congratulations, you’ve destroyed Cyberdyne, stopped Judgement Day, saved mankind, bla bla bla, hugs and kisses, et cetera. I’m really happy for you. Unfortunately,there’s one teensy-weensy little loose end for you here. (short pause) Moi. Sarah Connor: What do you want? Hades: Well, what I’d love is to plunge this insignificant little world into everlasting darkness and feed it to the Heartless to help build Maleficent’s new army. You know, nothing special. I’m a modest guy. John Connor: So you brought the Heartless? Why don’t you just get the hell out of here! Hades: Hey, no offense kid, but you should really get some better friends. You know, the kind that don’t have a very pissed off God of the Underworld on their tail. Terminator: Your plans will fail. The future I come from is devoid of Heartless. Hades: Didn’t someone say “The future is not set, there’s no fate but what we make?” Wasn’t it your friend the wannabe warrior goddess? You wanna discuss fate, talk to me. Because your fate has just bbeen sealed… (T-1000 is frozen by Liquid nitrogen) Sora: Hasta la vista, baby! (t''osses Keyblade, shattering the T-1000)'' Hades: 'Never leave a robot to do a god's job. Third visit (''Terminator crashes through a wall in a jeep, pinning the T-X and knocking Sora, Donald and Goofy to the ground) ''Terminator': I'm back. Donald (rubs head): We noticed. Maleficent: Well, what do we have here? Another Terminator to put to good use. T-X: I have no business with you. Maleficent: Oh, but you soon will, my dear. I have some additional targets for you to hunt after. (tries to reprogram T-X, then stops) Maleficent: But what is this? How very interesting… Terminator, state your mission! T-X: To terminate John Connor, Katherine Brewster, Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy Goof. Maleficent: How convenient. It seems your mastersnhave already programmed you to eliminate those three fools. I suppose they got tired of their meddling, too. In that case, I’ll embelish you with omething else. The power to control the Heartless! Terminator: Sarah Connor was cremated in Mexico.bHer friends scattered her ashes in the sea.They stored these weapons in accordance with her will. Goofy: Gawrsh, we never got to say goodbye... Sora: Time just goes so fast in this world… John Connor: She told me to say goodbye to you three for her. She never forgot you. Sora: I sure am going to miss her…… John Connor: You and me both, Sora. You and me both. (T-X fails to defeat Sora and the others with the Giant Zombie) Ma'leficent: '''Useless piece of scrap metal! '''Terminator': The Heartless must see Skynet as the enemy. An obstacle in their plan to consume this world. They will try to prevent it from becoming self-aware. (Terminator throws T-X down an elevator shaft) Donald: She'll be back... Robert Brewster: I’m sorry, Kate. I opened Pandora’s Box…… Maleficent: Why do you insist on helping those impudent fools? Terminator: It is my mission. Maleficent: Surely a Terminator such as yourself has much better uses than babysitting King Mickey’s lackeys and those useless humans? Terminator: That is irrelevant. Maleficent: Oh, I will make it relevant. Behold! (corrupts Terminator using the forces of darkness) Maleficent: It looks like your Judgement Day is finally happening. Three billion less humans to turn into Heartless, what a sad waste. As much as I’d love to see this ridiculous little world get destroyed, I have more urgent affairs to attend to. But first, a touch of revenge. You failed me, Terminator. One simple task, and you ruined it! (raises scepter) Terminator: John. We will meet again. (Maleficent destroys the Terminator) Fourth visit Donald: What's the date? What year? Kyle Reese (Marcus asked him the same thing earlier): Jees, am I the only one who keeps track of time around here? It's 2018! Kyle Reese: Before I met Marcus I was the L.A. Unit of the Resistance. Donald: That sounds pretty important. Kyle Reese: Yeah, except the L.A. Unit was just me. (a terrified Pete runs by) Kyle Reese: That's your bad guy? What a wuss. Pete: Ha! You thought I'd split, eh? Marcus: I guess you were not as big a coward as we thought you were. But I bet you’re a coward nonetheless. John Connor (to Marcus): You and me, we’ve been at war since before either of us even existed. You triedto kill my mother, Sarah Connor. You killed my father, Kyle Reese. You will not kill me. (Sora persuades John to release Marcus) John Connor: If he pulls anything, your butt is mine. Understood? Sora: Aye aye, captain! John Connor: Okay, how about we not call me that? Kate Connor: What should I tell the others if they find out you're gone? Sora: We'll be back. Pete: (summons Heartless) Now, let’s see how tough this Resistance of yours really is… Trivia *In order to accomodate the years that pass between the Terminator sequels, time moves much faster than usual in City of Angels between Sora's various visits to the world, just like in County General. This is acknowledged by in-game dialogue - Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly notice it during their second visit. *Dr. Silberman's monologue about Sarah Connor's "delusions" is largely taken from The Terminator, ''although the second visit is based on ''Terminator 2. His remark about hostage situations is taken from Terminator 3. The reason for this is that Silberman only appears during the second visit to City of Angels. *Although KHIII ½'s scenario is based on Terminator: Genisys, where Sarah Connor was portrayed by Amelia Clarke, KHIII ½ retains the likeliness of Linda Hamilton from the early Terminator films for consistency. She is, however, voiced by Clarke in all her appearances (both KHII ½ and KHIII ½). Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½ Category:Kingdom Hearts III ½